


United States of Apocalypse

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Jeremy Corbyn and Theresa May are not taking the 2016 US Presidential Elections results lightly and they've got a plan under their sleeves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddessofmars00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/gifts).



> Fic based on Goddessofmars00's prompt "Theresa looks upset and Jeremy desperately wants to comfort her."
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

The impending doom that was a Trump Presidency finally dawned upon and across the world, there was dismay. In the United Kingdom, disappointed was felt by the Prime Minister, Theresa May. 

"He doesn't even have the slightest right to call himself a conservative!" Theresa said as she fought hard to stop tears from flowing out of her eyes, "Even his Vice President is more conservative than he is. Even if I disagree with his stance on the LGBT."

"Theresa dear, he is a fraud indeed." Jeremy said as he enveloped the Prime Minister into his arms, "And one doesn't have to be a Conservative to exactly point that out." If there's one thing Jeremy wants to do now, it was to make sure that his Prime Minister would have a shoulder to cry on the moment she stops holding back her tears. He would be the one to offer empathy to her, not the one to rat out her "weak" moments to the press.

"And now we will have to congratulate that bloody _cheetoh_ for a victory he doesn't deserve. For destroying the name of conservatism!" Theresa said as tears slowly flowed out of her eyes, "He's what the conservatives have for a Blairite! I swear to God, if he's actually serious about inviting me over to the White House, I shall visit him, with the message to Make America Great Britain Again!" 

"Now, now Theresa, that's too much!" Jeremy spoke as he started to brush stray hair out of her face, "To have the United Kingdom repossess the United States is a form of imperialism. The United Kingdom has already gone past that phase of invading countries."

"Point taken." Theresa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand. She appreciated it when Jeremy would empathize with her. Maybe that came from the fact that both of them were products of Grammar Schools and both of them became accidental heroes in the situations that peddled them into where they are today.

"Although, I can propose you something." Jeremy enthusiastically said, "We can ask the Queen to ask Canada to repossess the United States on our behalf."

"Not only will we get to "take them back" through Canada." Theresa stated, "They get to have Justin Trudeau to lead them too. Consider that a win-win deal, my dear!"

"Thank you very much, darling." Jeremy replied, "With the way I've impressed you, do you think I can have a shot at having your desk now?"

"Jeremy Bernard Corbyn, _you can have the desk but you're just not getting the job_." Theresa told Jeremy cheekily, "Right, let's draft our statements on Donald Trump's Presidential victory and act all diplomatic about it."

"So I guess this means that we'll go play with his feelings like he played with the feelings of the American electorate." Jeremy suggested, "In that case, I'm down for this."

And so, Theresa and Jeremy took out their MacBooks and started to draft their statement on Donald Trump's Presidential Victory. Oh, they were going to give that ex-host of The Apprentice some false assurance with their statements.

_I would like to congratulate Donald Trump on being elected the next President of the United States, following a hard-fought campaign..._

_Trump’s election is an unmistakable rejection of a political establishment and an economic system that simply isn’t working for most people..._

 


End file.
